


I Put You 6 Feet Under

by DerpyPigeon



Category: The Shadow Line (2011 TV Show)
Genre: Doing this for MY own good, I actually cried while I wrote this, R.I.P Gabriel, Regret, Spoilers, Suicide, fuck you Gatehouse, just to make me feel better, never done that before, post Season 1 (the only season) Episode 7, summary has spoilers, this is decent tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: Detective Inspector Jonah Gabriel is dead and Lia Honey; someone who wasn't who she seemed to be killed him. Betrayed him. And now she regrets everything.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	I Put You 6 Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> (Suicide so be warned)
> 
> I put those warnings because there's death, probably won't do it good though, but you know, I'll try.
> 
> There are also major spoilers for The Shadow Line episode 7 so be warned if you haven't finished watching yet.
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are also welcome!

Lia Honey watched from the car Jonah had driven them both in. 

She watched as Jonah and Gate House negotiated the outcome of this. Her eyes dart from Commander Khokar’s hanging limp corpse back to see it was finally time.

It was time for her to change the direction of fire.

Change it to the direction of Gabriel.

She watches as Gate House pulls the torch out his pocket and lights it.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

And soon a tear that she has no right to shed drops from her eye, rolls down her cheek and lands on her jacket as she looks at the dead corpse of Detective Inspector Jonah Gabriel, the good cop. 

Months pass now and Lia learns that Laura, Jonah’s widowed wife, has finally had the child she’d always wanted.

And Gabriel wasn’t there to see it.

Except he was.

He would always be there with them. Only in their memories though, but he was there. 

Now Lia stands in front of Jonah’s gravestone with a bouquet of flowers to represent her regret and how sorry she was.

She sets the bouquet down in front of the gravestone.

And now she thinks.

She thinks in the lonely quiet silence.

It should be calm, but it’s not. There’s a tense feeling in the air.

It’s there because the gun in her right hand now isn’t for her self-defence.

It’s for her to blow her own brains out.

Because she isn’t who she seemed to be.

She betrayed Jonah with 3 bullets that weren’t supposed to go into him. They were meant to go through Gate House.

She was meant to be on Jonah’s side, she was meant to help him. 

But she didn’t.

Instead she put him 6 feet under.

“I’m sorry Jonah.”

Detective Inspector Honey steers the gun underneath her jaw. Finger ready to pull the trigger.

One shot is heard throughout the cemetery; not enough to make up the shots she killed Gabriel with, but it’s all that could be managed.

And soon the sound of police sirens is heard.

And later officers surround the limp corpse of D.I Lia Honey with a gun in her right hand.

And they see a small bouquet of a small variety of flowers in front of a gravestone, Jonah Gabriel’s gravestone. 

Pink carnation. I’ll never forget you.

White poppy. Sorrow.

Marigold. Despair and Grief.

Dark crimson rose. Mourning.

Blue salvia. I think of you.

Willow. Sadness.

Zinnia. Thoughts of absent friends.

And soon she is 6 feet under.

**Author's Note:**

> After I watched this show I cried for quite a long time so I needed to find something that would make me feel a little bit better like Lia regretting what she did to Jonah and she couldn't deal, so she kills herself.
> 
> Any how, as I said (wrote), Feedback and Kudos are welcome!


End file.
